The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device that can prevent pressing of a substrate and exposure of a driver-integrated circuit (D-IC) to the outside.
The OLED includes an OLED panel displaying an image, a driving circuit (e.g., D-IC) driving the OLED panel, and a structure protecting the OLED panel and the driving circuit. The driving circuit, which is disposed on a rear surface of the OLED panel, includes a plurality of circuit elements which are mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB). The driving circuit is installed on a lower portion of the rear surface of the OLED panel.
The OLED panel and the driving circuit installed on the rear surface of the OLED panel are protected by a structure, which includes a panel guide supporting the OLED panel and a case covering the OLED panel and the driving circuit.
In a related art OLED, a slit is formed in a position corresponding to the driving circuit in the case covering the OLED panel and the driving circuit to expose the driving circuit to the outside, thereby making the OLED slim.
The driving circuit is exposed to the outside without being covered by the case to make the OLED slim. However, a vacant space is formed between the slit exposing the driving circuit and the OLED panel due to structural characteristics of the case. As a result, when an external force or pressing is applied to the OLED, the lower portion of the OLED panel corresponding to the slit is pressed due to the vacant space. When the lower portion of the OLED panel is pressed, the driving circuit disposed on the lower portion of the rear surface of the OLED panel is exposed outside the slit of the case. Therefore, a malfunction of the driving circuit may occur. In addition, the lower portion of the OLED panel may be broken when the external force or pressing is applied to the OLED.